Cheer Up, Kid
by Angryanimeperv64
Summary: After Ganta's fights with Senji, he feels bad and the one to blame for Senji losing his eye...until Senji comes along and changes that real quick. Ganta doesn't know how to react to Senji's actions...and when Mockingbird comes into the picture, will he just sit back and do nothing or will he fight for what he feels is right and what he wants? boy x boy
1. Prologue

**~ Shiro: Hello peoples! If you're reading this, thank you even though it sucks. **

**Sylvia: So thank you for taking time out of your day for reading her story, I was only for back-up. She really needs confidence from you possible fans...**

**Shiro: ...bitch. -glares-**

**Sylvia: -laughs and runs-**

Cheer Up, Kid

Ganta couldn't believe it. 'These people...how could they do this!?' Ganta thought, many emotions coursing through him. Relief, regret, sadness..."How could they do this?" he asks himself quietly, no able to keep himself from crying. "Hey Kid, what're ya cryin' for?" he hears a voice ask behind him. Ganta turns and spots Senji standing behind him with an annoyed expression on his face. "Senji..." Ganta says quietly as he sees Senji's eye patch covering his right eye...the one that Dr. Rei recently removed.

"I-is your...eye okay?" Ganta asked the Crow, not knowing how to respond."Yeah...I'm fine" Senji reassures. "Shit like that happens all the time here, you'll need to get used to it."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Ganta replied, sadness in his voice. Senji, hearing this, tries to change the conversation. "You know Kid, you really kicked my ass out there" he tells the younger raven haired boy.

"Well, you lost your eye because of me" Ganta replied, still sad. Senji grabs Ganta's chin and turns his head to face him. "It's no one's fault except for that fucking sick ass Tamaki's, got it?" Senji proclaimed in a serious tone.

Ganta nodded in reply. What happened next caught him off guard. Senji kissed him. Senji actually fucking kissed him! It was a quick kiss. When he pulled back, Ganta was blushing terribly. And with this Senji told him "Cheer up, Kid" and made his exit.

**~ Shiro: Well, you obviously read the story since you're at the bottom so you might as well review. Thank you!**

**Sylvia: Please review for Moyashi's sake.**

**Shiro: Quiet woman...-glares-**

**Sylvia: -laughs while running away as Shiro chases her-**


	2. Unhearing Confessions

~ Shiro: Well...Here's chapter one. Read and enjoy...

Sylvia: That was lame Moyashi...

Shiro: Quiet woman!

Sylvia: Make me... *We took the rest of this argument out, just to be safe*

Help: _'Thoughts'_

Disclaimer: We own nothing of Deadman Wonderland. TwT

* * *

_**Unhearing Confessions**_

Ganta lies on his bed deep in though about yesterdays events. Carnival Corpse, that bitch of doctor...and the kiss. '_All these people are really fucked up!' _He thought about all the strange and horrible things that had transpired. _'And...the kiss...' _He blushed a deep cherry red at this though. _'I can't believe my first kiss was a guy...and SENJI at that!'_

"Hey Ganta!" Shiro exclaimed at this, not noticing her walking in his room. "Shiro...Hey"Ganta mumbled as he sat up on the bed while Shiro jumped to sit beside him. "What's wrong Ganta?" Shiro questioned him with a look of concern. "It's nothing for you to worry about, okay Shiro" Ganta replied, putting a smile on so she would leave him alone.

"Well...if you say so!" she replied. "Shiro's going to get more sweets!" she blurted out before running out of the room and down the hall.

Ganta flopped back down on the bed, thoughts wandering back to Crow. _'It's not like it meant, right? He was probably just messing with me.' _He suddenly felt saddened by the kiss not meaning anything. _'It's not like it meant something to me, right...I like him, but not like that...'_

"What am I even saying!" he suddenly exclaimed as he shot up from his reclined position. "I'm not gay!"

"What's that mean, Ganta?" Shiro asked as she returned with a spoon and pudding in her hands. "Uhh...Nothing, forget I said it" He quickly told her. "Mmh...Okay!" she replied in a childish voice. "Here Ganta, I saved you half!" she said handing the pudding to him. "I'll be back later."

As she ran down the hallway still curious to what Ganta meant when he said 'gay'. She soon saw Senji and decided to ask him. "Hey Crow!" She shouted as she ran towards him. "Shiro has a question for you!"

"So...out with it" He told her. "And put some damn clothes on!" he demanded with a slight blush tinged on his face. "What's 'gay' mean?!" she asked in a loud voice. Senji's blush increased. "Where the fuck did you here that from?!" Senji questioned. "Ganta, where else!" she explained loudly to the Deadman.

"Well...it's uhh...when two guys like each other...a lot..." he tried to explain to the childish girl. "Ohhh...So like you and Ganta! So you two are gay for each other!" Senji's blushed deepened dramatically at this. "Just forget what I said!" he exclaimed making his way to the weight room.

_'Stupid brat, saying something like THAT!' _he thought as he made his way into the room. As he enters, he sees Ganta waiting. "Senji...can I talk to you?" the younger asked in a quiet voice. "Yeah, what's botherin' ya Woodpecker?" Senji replied.

"The other day..." the smaller male began "...what did...why did you...kiss me? It's not like you care about me or like I'm special. So why would you mess with me like that?" Ganta asked with tears falling from his eyes. Senji stood there speechless for a moment. _'Is that how he feels. Why does he think he's not special?!' _Senji walks up to Ganta and embraces him.

"Se-Senji..."

"Quiet kid, you know you're a real dumb-ass, saying shit like that" Senji told him in a quiet voice. "Why do you think I don't care? I care about you more than any of those other fuckheads!"

"Really?" Ganta asked as he looked up at him with watery eyes. Senji then released Ganta from the embrace and took his head in his hands and stared into the boys eyes. "Really" Senji said and leaned down to connect their lips in a sweet short kiss.

"Hahahaha!" a voice behind them laughed/giggled. They both turned around to see Toto Sakigami aka Mockingbird standing around six feet from them. Anger flared on Senji's face. "What the hell's so funny Mockingbird?!" Senji questioned with anger in his voice at the younger Deadman.

"Just what do you think you're doing with MY Senji, Ganta?" Mockingbird replied in a sickly sweet voice. "Y-Your Senji?" Ganta stuttered, scared what he might've just gotten himself into with another Deadman this time. "Yes, me and Senji love each other, right?"

"Like hell we do!" Senji replied to him in an enraged voice. Ganta just looks back and forth between Mockingbird and Senji, hopeful what Senji said is true. Senji grabs Ganta's hand. "C'mon, Woodpecker. Let's get away from this freak!" Senji growled, pulling Ganta towards the exit. Mockingbird jumps in front of them, taking hold of Senji's forearm. "You aren't going anywhere with this...boy!" Toto said, anger seeping through his voice.

Ganta stands between Senji and Mockingbird. "Leave Senji alone!" he shouts to Mockingbird. His confidence slowly fading though as Mockingbird continued to glare down at him. Toto slowly starts towards Ganta. "And what are you going to do about it Woodpecker?" He practically spits out with venom in his tone.

"I-I'll stop you myself!" Ganta declares to Toto, his clenched fists trembling.

"BABAM!" Shiro suddenly popped up and kicked Mockingbird in the head, sending him flying a few feet away to the ground.

"Hey Ganta! Wanna play with Shiro, huh?" she asked in her usually happy tone as Mockingbird picks himself up off the floor. "Hello again, Wretched Egg" he said in a low creepy tone. Shiro quickly to him and yelled "No, you idiot! Shiro's name is SHIRO!"

"Shiro, let's go!" Ganta yells before grabbing Shiro and Senji's hands and runs out of the room, dragging the two with. "Where the fuck you taking us?" Senji asked, annoyed from being dragged. "Back to my room" Ganta told him, slowing his pace to a walk. Moments later they reached Ganta's room and entered. "Why're we at your room, kid?"

"Well, would you have preferred to stay with Mockingbird?" Ganta questioned, his chest tightening at what Senji might say.

"No, that guy's a creep!" Shiro exclaimed, jumping up and down with her fists in the air.

"Couldn't agree more..." Senji grumbled before letting himself in Ganta's room. He layed ungracefully down on Ganta's bed, his arms under his head as he stretches across the bed.

"OHH! Ganta, Shiro just remembered! Senji told me what it meant and that you two are gay!" she told him with a smile. "Wh-What?!" Ganta shouts as he blushes immensely. "F-Fuck! I didn't say that Ganta! She's just makin' shit up!" Senji quickly responded. Now standing, a light pink covering his face.

"I'm so confused!" Ganta says covering his face with his hands. "Just forget what albino here said!" Senji grumbled.

"Uhh...okay" Ganta replied not even wanting to know what they talked about. Senji grabbed Shiro and started dragging her out of Ganta's room. "C'mon albino girl, let's leave for short-shit to rest."

"Ahh..." Ganta let out a sigh of relief, happy to be left alone. He goes and relaxes on the semi-comfortable mattress. Slowly he drifts to sleep, his last thought being _'Today's been really weird...'_

* * *

~Shiro: Well, here it is! Sorry it took so long! My friend had to type it after we wrote it and she couldn't find time until recently.

Sylvia: Sorry to all of you who have been waiting! -bows-

Shiro&Sylvia: Please review!~


	3. Captive

~ Shiro: Thank you for reading! It really means a lot! :) Please enjoy!

Sylvia: Yes...she wont stop bragging how many more fans she has compared to me between our different stories...

Help: _'Thoughts' -flashback- -"flashback talking"-_

Disclaimer: We own nothing of Deadman Wonderland...It all belongs to the great Kataoka Jinsei! ~

* * *

**Chapter 2 - Captive**

Senji passed through the halls of G block deep in thought about Ganta. _'What the hell am I gonna do? I probably took the kids first kiss! And now he's all fucking confused!' _He thought angered at himself. _'He probably thinks I'm just fucking with his head!'_

After half an hour the crow decided to go check up on the Woodpecker. As he makes his way to the younger boys room, Mockingbird runs past him with a smirk on his face. Panic and anger flood through the former cop as he runs to Ganta, to make sure Toto didn't do anything to him.

He slowly opened the door to Woodpeckers room. Ganta is sitting on his bed, legs crossed and frowning. Senji crosses the room to sit next to the kid. " Hey, what's wrong Woodpecker?" Senji asked him.

Ganta looks away, not making eye contact. "N-nothing..." he replied in a shaky voice. Senji grabs Ganta's chin, turning his head so he's facing him. "Kid, don't fucking lie!" he growls out. Ganta pushes him back. "Just go already!" He screamed at the Crow.

Ganta jumps off the bed and runs to the door, leaving before Senji knew what was happening. As Ganta ran down the hall he thought if what Mockingbird told him. _-"Senji's just using you! He doesn't care about you! You're just a weak and pathetic KID!" Mockingbird told him with a sick grin-_

Deep in thought, Ganta doesn't notice Mockingbird in front of him until he runs into him, knocking himself to the floor. Ganta looks up, horrified by the insane boy. "Wh-what do you want?" He stutters out. Mockingbird giggled then grinned maniacally. "You'll find out soon enough, my dear Woodpecker" he replied creepily before striking Ganta in the head, drawing blood and knocking him out.

A few hours later, Ganta wakes in a creepy research type room. He finds his wrist and ankles chained to a wall. _'Wha-what's going on? Where am I?!' _he thought as he started to look around in a panic. He stands and desperately pulls on the chains to get loose. His heart racing as quickly exhausts himself, not getting anywhere with the chains not budging an inch.

Ganta gave one more big tug on the chains, only for his foot to slip out from under him and collapse to the ground face first. That's when he heard it. A light giggling coming from somewhere around him. He lifted his head quickly and looked around to see who was there but couldn't see anything in the darkness of the lab. "Wh-who's there?!" he practically whimpered out, his eyes going wide when the giggling turned into a loud maniacal laughter.

"What's the matter, Woodpecker?" a voice said in the darkness, Ganta instantly recognizing it. "M-Mockingbird?!"

"That's right you pathetic boy. It's just you and me" Toto said with a dark and creepy tone, making Ganta back up on the floor away from the crazy Deadman. "What do you want from me?!" Ganta asked in fear with a shaky tone. "What do I want? I want your pathetic ass DEAD! Away from my Senji and out of his life!" Mockingbird yelled out as he slowly walked towards Ganta with a sickly grin on his face, Ganta's body trembling slightly uncontrollably in fear of the older Deadman with no means to fight back with his hands chained back.

Mockingbird knelt down in front of Ganta and roughly lifted the younger boys head to look at him, grinning sadistically. "Please...stop!" Ganta pleaded as he tried to move his head out of Mockingbirds hand, but the grip only tightened making him stop. "Why should I...when I want you gone? Senji doesn't care about you...and when I'm done with you down here, no one will ever find your body. Senji won't even think to look for you" he threatened with venom in his voice making tears well up in Ganta's eyes.

"Yo-you're wrong! Senji would look for me...and so would Shiro!" Ganta yelled at Mockingbird when a little courage built up inside of him. "Ooooh? What makes you think she's still around. What if already killed her? What if I make Senji forget all about you as I make love with him?" "Stop it!" Ganta screamed as he closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He wasn't going to give Toto the privilege of seeing him weak. He downright refused to believe the crazed Deadman's words.

Mockingbird just grinned more. "What should I do first? Should I cut off your tongue...or should I break one finger at a time? Oh wait! Or maybe I should take one of your eyes out for making my Senji lose one!" he said before laughing. Then he leans over the smaller boy and whispers in his ear, "Or maybe...I should take your virginity. I wonder how Senji would react to that?"

Ganta's eyes widen and he kicks Mockingbird away. "Stay away from me you creepy pervert!"

Mockingbird just chuckled as he crawled back to Ganta. Upon reaching the smaller boy, he licked one side of Ganta's face, making the boy struggle to get away from him. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Ganta hollard out, hoping someone would him, just before Mockingbird covered his mouth to muffle the yelling. "Didn't you hear me? No one can he-" "That's enough, Toto." A calm voice said sternly from behind the two. Ganta couldn't be happier. Someone was actually going to help him!

Mockingbird lightly growls at the sudden intrusion. He then turns to face Ganta. "Well Woodpecker, we'll just have to continue this another time, hmm" he says sickly sweetly before jumping away from the two and disappears.

Nagi jogs up to Ganta and kneels next to the boy. "Are you alright?" he asked, concerned. Ganta slowly lifts his head and looks at Nagi with relief in his eyes. "Y-Yeah...th-thanks for helping me..." he thanked the older man. Nagi then broke the chains away from Ganta's wrists and ankles.

Ganta slowly stood and smiled at the man in front of him. "Thank you so much for stopping Mockingbird, sir!" he said in relief of finally being freed of the chains. "Please, call me Nagi. And it was no problem at all helping you, young Woodpecker."

Ganta nodded. "We should get you back to your room, eh? You need to get some rest" Nagi told him in a kind voice. "Yeah.. It's been a long day..." Ganta mumbled out. Nagi looked down and examined the boys head "You should get your head looked at too" he said looking at the cut Mockingbird left when he struck him.

The two quietly left the room and headed back to G block. The walk back was quiet, not that Ganta minded, he didn't feel like talking much after all that went on that day. As Ganta and Nagi entered the room , they noticed Senji waiting on Ganta's bed for him. "Hey..Senji" Ganta said quietly to the older man.

* * *

~ Shiro: Thanks for all of you who have stuck with me during that long wait and for continuing to read this story! Review please! Bye~! :)

Sylvia: Long wait was my fault so please don't blame Moyashi for it. Sorry! -bows- ~


	4. Safe At Last

~ Shiro: Hey there again! Thanks to all those sticking with us! Well, here's the next chapter. So...enjoy!

Sylvia: Sorry that's it's shorter than the others... ~

* * *

**Safe At Last**

Senji looks up at the two who just walked in, eyes widening when he sees Ganta. "Wo-Woodpecker? You actually came back..."

"Yeah..." Ganta replied quietly. He slowly crosses the room to where Senji is. Senji stands as Ganta walks closer to him. "Is something wrong?"

Ganta doesn't reply. Instead he climbs into bed with his back facing Nagi and Senji. Nagi watches the two, worried about the youngest on the bed while wary of the other man beside the bed. Senji crosses his arms and scowls. "Fine. Don't tell me. It's not like it matters to me anyways."

Ganta shifts so he's facing Senji. "So Mockingbird was right...you really don't care! " he said in a shaky voice. "J-just fucking leave then!" He burst out.

Senji flinches back slightly and Nagi leaves, feeling out of place. "What the hell? I thought nothing was fucking wrong! Why the hell WOULDN'T I care?! And what the fuck do mean Mockingbird was right?! What the fuck did he put in your little head?!" Senji shouts, angered that Ganta would even consider what lousy lies Toto must've told him.

"I..I don't wanna talk ...okay?" He said quietly. He rolls over on his stomach and covers his face with the pillow. Senji grumbles for a moment. "That's it!" He said before grabbing one of Ganta's arms and pulls him up in a sitting position, keeping him in place. "What did Mockingbird do to you?!"

Ganta's eyes water but no tears spill. He proceeded to tell Senji the events that transpired from when he ran out of the room to when he came back, not leaving anything out. "Well..that's all." Senji stares down at Ganta for a few seconds, regret in his eyes. Regret for not following Ganta. Regret for no being there to stop Toto and help the younger Deadman. He suddenly wraps his arms around Ganta in a protective hug.

Tears slowly fall down from the younger boys eyes as he wraps his arms around the older man. Senji grits his teeth as he fights back the urge to leave Ganta to track down Mockingbird and beat the shit out of him. But he would stay until Ganta was stable again, no matter what. So, he just continued to hold the younger Deadman close.

* * *

~ Shiro: Thanks for reading. Please review!

Sylvia: Until next time! Bye-bye! ~


End file.
